Saplant (5e Race)
Saplant "Saplants have a tendency to kill anyone that calls them Azers, Salamanders, Warforged, or anything of the sort. Remind me, dear journal, in a future interview." -Quora Quota, in his book Field Notes on the Races of Gelondi Physical Description Saplants are beings that appear to be like constructs, however they are not exactly. Their flesh is hard as steel, their insides clearly visible and made of pure fire, making them appear like constructs or elementals. However, despite their appearances, Saplants are actually very hardy humanoids, similar to the Azers. They are taller than most humanoid races, and much heavier. History The birth of the Saplant race is one that can be attributed to the god of engineering, Fixate. Fixate wished for a race that he could see as his own, as the other gods had either come into existence as a race themselves, or they had birthed a race they called their own with humanoids. Fixate had none of this, so he decided to do things how he made most things; With a furnace, a hammer, and with fire, mixing a bit of alchemy in. He toiled for months on end, never eating, sleeping, or drinking, until his creation was complete: The first Saplant. It was towering for a humanoid, boasting a terrifying ten foot tall height, but it served him loyally, as Fixate commanded it to reproduce. It did as told, until there was a large amount of Saplants, however none were as great as the first Saplant, known only as Everbright. Society Saplants toil and live inside of the Plane of Fire, despite not being elementals, they are quite capable of living in there, with some even claiming to be elementals themselves. Their society relies on self-improvement, with failure not berated, but instead it is encouraged to try again and again, until you are successful. Even in death, Saplants do not allow one another to give up, as the scrap metal is used in the breeding process of creating another Saplant. Saplant remains for 'rebirth', or new metal used for a regular birth, are tossed into a blessed celestial forge of Fixate, which then, over a course of a week, creates a baby of the Saplant race, to then be raised by either a Saplant couple, or a Mother-a Saplant that has their job to only be to raise the children of the forge-until they are mature. Relationships Saplants are the fearsome rivals of the promethean race, with them being gifted with similar gifts to them, however the gods sponsored the former instead of the latter. The two races clash in a multitude of wars, skirmishes, and duels, with both constantly wanting to one-up the other race. The greatest of such conflicts is the Great Forge Festival, an event hosted by the dwarves to see which race is the greatest smith for that decade. The two rival races typically both do not win, as they are so busy sabotaging that the other races win these. Saplant Personality You can use the Saplant Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a saplant character or to inspire how your character might act. Saplant Quirks Saplant Names Saplant names were originally created by Fixate, who has a sense of loving naming themes, and decreed that most saplants shall be named in relation to the flames or similar. Not all saplant couples enjoy these names, and may choose to take on names from their exotic Ignan language, however most are fine with these traditional names. Saplants do not grasp the concept of having 'last names', as villages of saplants make sure that their child is not named the same as another, though if they share the name of someone who passed away or is a great hero, they may add a number onto the name, such as Everbright the Second. In cases where two saplants share a name, they may choose to use a nickname, such as one being referred to as only half of their name, and the other the other half. Male: Everbright, Infernus, Solair, Volcan Female: Celestia, Ifritel, Roasie, Pyra Saplant Traits Burning beings of the forge, saplants make an excellent addition to a party of dwarves, fire-beings, or any other race. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1, and your Wisdom score increases by 2. Age. Saplants are considered mature at the age of 50 years old, and can live for several hundred years. Size. Saplants boast very tall and fearsome bodies, being around eight feet tall, while weighing between 200 and 400 pounds. Your size is Medium. Alignment. Due to being forms of awakened trees, Saplants are unused to the laws of the world, making them more chaotic in alignment, though their connection with nature gives most of them hearts with good intentions. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Bark. Your body is constructed of wood and bark, giving you vulnerability to fire-type damage. Tough Form. Due to your body's tough exterior, while not wearing any armor, your armor class is equal to 13 + your Constitution modifier. Living Nature. You gain proficiency in the Nature skill. Foliage. You have advantage on Stealth checks while inside a forest or other similarly leafy area. Raw Magic. You know the druidcraft cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the entangle spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the barkskin spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Druidic, and Sylvan. Druidic is a language that is sacred to the kin of nature and druids, while Sylvan is a language spoke by the creatures that inhabit magical forests, sounding like a natural melody.Category:Races